poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Gordon
Gordon is a comic-book reading puppy who is a new member of the Pound Puppies. Appearance Gordon is a Dalmation puppy with white fur and black spots. He wears a purple T-shirt, a red baseball cap, and green shorts. He is usually seen carrying a Captain Canine comic book. He is the same height as Bright Eyes. When he removes his hat, Gordon reveals his short, dark hair. After three years, Gordon has grown longer hair and started wearing a purple shirt with red sleeves, green pants, and a red fedora. He also became a little taller than Igor. Personality Gordon is the number one fan of Captain Canine. He likes reading the comic books. He is agressive towards people who make fun of Captain Canine. He is best friends with Whopper, Dexter, and Igor. He also cares a lot about his friends. After Captain Canine, his next favorite thing is the Three Pooches. Gordon loves honey but despises bees, as he is allergic to their stings. Also, he can't stand barbershop quartets because he thinks that barbershop quartets are confusing in terms of melody and they are ruining the songs they sing. Gordon is not a fan of Donny Osmutt. While he still acts his age, he is very smart, observant and shows signs of maturity. Like some of his friends, Gordon is not interested in romance. His taste in movies and video games eventually landed him to star in his own show called "The Gordon Kirby Show". He is also good friends with Sapphire and often helps her out writing reviews. Gordon is also good friends with Captain Canine and the Puppy Cadets. His least favorite movie is Kennel Canines and the Myth of Big Foot, in which he calls it the worst film he has ever seen. Dolly and Molly have a crush on him, even though Gordon isn't aware of their affection. He also doesn't mind being interrupted while reviewing a movie. Gordon is a little eccentric. He also doesn't like narrators as he says "Let the movie tell the story.". Gordon's favorite movie is "Who Bamboozled Henry Hare?" while his favorite Captain Canine movie is Captain Canine: Iron Squad. Ability Gordon has a talent for acting since he joined Captain Canine's Puppy Cadets. He can also play the ukelele. He is also good at journalism. He is also practicing kung fu while training under Gamma. Outfits Casual: Red baseball cap, green shirts, and a purple shirt. Pound Puppies 2: Red baseball cap, blue collar and olive green trench coat. Bed Time: Green shirt with Captain Canine logo and purple pajama pants. Cold Weather: Same baseball cap, same shirt, orange jacket, green pants, and a white scarf. Karate: Purple gi, green belt, and red shorts. Time Skip: Purple shirt with red sleeves, green pants and red fedora. Gallery Gordon playing the ukelele.jpg|Gordon playing his ukulele Gordon's Morning.jpg|Gordon in his pajamas Gordon PP.jpg|Kangaleo007's version of Gordon Gordon and Sapphire.jpg|Gordon and his best friend, Sapphire. Gordon.jpg|Gordon three years ago Gordon and Sapphire 2.jpg|Gordon and Sapphire three years later Gordon's Karate Outfit.jpg|Gordon in his karate uniform Gordon in Winter Attire.jpg|Gordon during the winter Gordon's Pose.jpg|Gordon's pose Gordon Reading.jpg|Gordon reading his comic book Gordon Seeing Bees.png|Gordon's reaction to seeing bees. Gordon 3 years later.JPG|Gordon's current attire Gordon in the Winter.png Gordon in 1985 Attire.png Gordon Pose Redux.png Trivia Gordon is a fan-made character created by Rigsrigsrigs10918. He nearly resembles the Dalmation Puppy from Whopper Gets the Point. His full name is Gordon Kirby. Even though Gordon despises the film "Kennel Canines and the Myth of Big Foot", he enjoys the songs written for it. His birthday is March 31st, 2006. Category:Fan made Characters Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Pound Puppies Category:What If's Category:Children Category:Gordon's Family Category:Siblings Category:Howard's Family Category:Non-Romantics Category:Users of Puppy Power Category:Martial Artists Category:Gamma's Students Category:Puppy Cadets Category:Dalmatians